


我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔

by Akaineko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaineko/pseuds/Akaineko
Summary: 一個小設定納什是Alpha，27歲，一個美國大財團的總裁，花花公子一名小征是Omega，20歲，出生普通家庭，美國知名大學的大學生，然後為了幫補家計而到處打工梗出自樹桑的空間





	1. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔

**Author's Note:**

> 一個小設定  
> 納什是Alpha，27歲，一個美國大財團的總裁，花花公子一名  
> 小征是Omega，20歲，出生普通家庭，美國知名大學的大學生，然後為了幫補家計而到處打工
> 
> 梗出自樹桑的空間

‘真是無聊啊……’

為了一場可有可無的生意特地來到這私人會所裡，見面對象意圖十分明顯的把一堆女人送到自己身邊，胸前柔軟的兩團使勁的往自己的手臂上蹭著，平日的納什肯定會不顧場合的把她們按到快活個幾遍，可今天卻不為所動，揮手打發走那些女人，不意外的看見會面對象焦躁不安的眼神，但納什並不在意，自在的往沙發上靠，“說吧，這次合作對我有什麼好處。”

對面的胖子沒想到納什竟然還有跟自己合作的意向，慌慌張張的說出一大堆合作的內容。也不知道是不是害怕，眼睛一直沒有看向過納什，不然，他便會知到，納什根本沒有注意過自己……

“站在那邊的服務生，過來。”毫不在意打斷的胖子的話，招手示意站在角落的赤髮人兒來到自己身邊。

只見人兒在離自己五步遠的地方就停下來了，“請問先生有什麼吩咐？”

清秀的聲音傳入自己耳中，就像貓咪瘙癢一樣掃過自己的耳朵，意外的把納什對於今晚的不滿一掃而空，“再過來一點。”

等到人兒走到觸手可及的地方，納什便一把將人兒拉進自己懷裡，預料之中的一聲驚呼讓納什的心情簡直好的不能再好。

“小貓咪，今晚來我房間吧。”把頭湊到人兒的耳邊低語，看見漸紅的耳朵讓納什玩心起的揉捏了一下人兒的臀部。

突如其來的動作把人兒嚇了一跳，慌張的從納什的身上站起來，試圖以整理衣服來冷靜自己，“剛才失禮了，我先出去預報之後的餐點。”匆匆的向納什和胖子鞠躬便退出了包廂。

看著人兒努力掩飾慌張的樣子，納什揚起嘴角，這樣對胃口的真的很久沒遇過了，不過剛才嗅了一下，沒有信息素的味道，是個beta還真是讓人煩惱啊……

“先生是喜歡這孩子嗎？我讓人把他送到您的房間去。”胖子見納什剛才的反應，立馬示意保鏢行動，雙手暗暗搓揉想著讓納什滿意後會為自己帶來多大的益處。

胖子惡心的表情映入納什的眼中，可納什並沒不滿，因為那胖子剛好解決了納什的困擾---人兒在剛才後肯定對自己有所警惕，把他帶到房間裡是有些難度的。於是納什揚起了商業化的笑容，把手伸向胖子，

“合作愉快。”


	2. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第二章】

突然被調戲就算是赤司也無法馬上冷靜下來，像逃跑一般的走出包廂讓赤司頭痛不已，不僅是因為有失儀態，而且調戲自己的那人是一個老闆很重要的客人，得罪了那位，那自己的工作肯定就……

不過赤司沒有繼續想下去，一陣急速的腳步聲越來越近，當赤司想回頭看一下的時候脖子就被人用力的敲了一下，雙眼一黑的昏過去了。

※  
“唔……”後頸傳來陣痛，赤司睜開眼睛，華麗的裝飾映入眼簾，赤司馬上認出這裡是私人會所裡最高級的房間。

“醒了嗎？小貓咪。”看著人兒剛起床迷糊的樣子，微張著嘴巴，濕潤的貓瞳直望著自己，忍不住的走到床邊抬起赤司的下巴吻了下去。

還沒來得及看清楚便被納什封住了嘴巴，舌頭輕輕的被納什挑起勾住，想要掙扎卻被納什輕易的壓制，更是被迫加深了這一吻。

一陣不易察覺的甜膩氣味傳到鼻尖，納什鬆開赤司被吻腫的雙唇，把頭埋在赤司的脖子用力的吸著，不明顯的草莓蛋糕的味道卻足以讓納什瘋狂，著手拉扯著赤司身上不多的衣服，“沒想到你竟然是個omega！”

“不、我不是omega！請您放開我！”，沒想到納什竟然知道了自己的性別，更是想要侵犯自己，赤司慌張的想要推開納什，卻被納什漸漸釋放的alpha信息素逼的失去反抗的力氣。

“小貓兒，別掙扎了，不然痛的是你。”將赤司身上最後一件衣服也脫掉，掏出性器隨意蹭著已有一些液體流出的穴口。

“不、不要！”光是在穴口蹭弄便感覺到性器駭人的大小，推著納什胸膛的手被輕易的抓住綁起，omega的本性讓赤司只能順從配合alpha的侵犯，小穴一張一合的含住性器的頭部，更多的液體流出，打濕了納什和自己的下體。

空氣裡omega信息素的氣味越來越濃，納什再也忍不住，雙手用力的抓住固定懷裡的小貓咪，就這樣挺腰把性器送進了甬道的深處。

裝作溫柔的把肩膀送上讓赤司咬住，卻又在赤司咬上肩膀的時候加重了抽插的力度，逼得赤司只能委屈的嗚咽著。

“小貓咪，你實在太棒了。”濕潤溫熱的肉壁緊緊的包裹著自己，銷魂蝕骨的感覺將納什那僅剩一點點的理智都奪去，一手把赤司撈起到懷裡，一手把股瓣扒開，讓性器一點一點沒入小穴更深的地方。

這時候的赤司已經是無力作出任何事了，下身的疼痛早已因omega的本能而轉化為快感，頭擱在納什的胸前，搖頭想要抵抗這種快感，“不、不要嗚……”

柔軟的髮絲輕輕的蹭著胸膛，只有在擦過敏感點時才發出那隱忍的呻吟，懷中正被自己上著的少年就像一隻小貓兒一般惹人可憐，可憐的讓人想要狠狠的欺負。而納什也真的這麼做了，拿過領帶綁在赤司將要射的性器，最大幅度的打開赤司的雙腿，又快又狠的抽動著。

低頭看著可憐的小貓咪快要在快感和不能釋放的痛苦下被折磨的崩潰，卻又倔強的不肯向自己求饒，納什終究是抵不過赤司那滿是水汽卻又如此魅惑的雙眸，親手解開綁住赤司雙手的繩子。

赤司顯然不明白納什要做什麼，又或者說快感將整個腦袋都佔據了，讓赤司無法做出本能以外的反應。

“小貓咪，想射了嗎？”男人的聲音在耳邊響起，混沌的腦袋卻能對這句話作出反應，艱難的抬頭看向男人，模糊的視線裡清楚的看見男人那邪氣的笑容，簡直就是來自地獄的惡魔，一步一步的拐騙著無知的孩子走向地獄。

“想……讓我、嗚……”

“那就自己解開。”親手拉著赤司的手到下體，惡意的抓住，逼赤司摸著交合的地方，更是讓赤司纖細的手指包覆著無法進入小穴的柱身，“感覺到了嗎？喜歡嗎？”

手中滾燙的熱度讓赤司意識到那是什麼，想要縮手卻被納什按住，被迫感受著那熾人的熱度和張狂的跳動，大量的液體隨著性器進出的動作噴出，打濕了赤司和納什的手。

無法抽離讓赤司終於忍不住的哭了出來，納什輕輕的、像是安慰般到處吻著赤司的身體，卻絲毫不減慢下身撞擊的速度，手也沒有要鬆開的意思。

“求、求您……停嗚……”無法再承受更多，赤司終究是屈服了。

終於從人兒的嘴裡聽到求饒的話語，納什滿足的幫赤司解開了下體的束縛，帶起赤司的手，把被打濕了的手指放進嘴裡，像是品嘗著什麼世間珍品般用舌頭仔細的舔舐著，感受到赤司不知道是不是因為害羞而微微的抖著。

真是可愛的過分了。

納什舔了一下赤司通紅的耳朵，沒想到這就把赤司刺激的射了出來。肉壁猛地收縮，緊緊的攪著性器，納什終於忍不住的將熱液播撒在甬道裡。

“燙……不要嗚……”身體裡陌生的感覺讓赤司想要逃離，微微的掙扎卻被納什更加用力的按在懷裡。

射了一次以後下身依舊的腫脹，看了看懷裡小貓那昏昏欲睡的臉，納什毫不猶豫的再次動腰，畢竟是難得對上胃口的omega，自然是不會輕易的放過這副誘人的身體，至少，在自己滿足之前也不會停下來。

一整天打工的疲勞加上是初次，讓赤司再也撐不住的昏睡過去了。

懷裡的人突然沒有了動靜，納什停下動作低頭一看，赤司整個人窩在自己的懷裡，緊閉雙眼均勻的呼吸著。

“喂喂，我可沒興趣上一隻睡著了的貓咪啊。”納什捏住赤司Q軟的臉蛋晃著，卻怎樣也叫不醒赤司，更是被赤司抓住了手，張口咬住了手指。

“嘶--真是一隻貓啊？”把手指抽了出來，輕輕的把赤司放到床上，俯身咬住赤司的鎖骨，“那這就作為沒讓我爽夠的懲罰吧。”握住赤司的性器擼動，小赤司很快就在有技巧的套弄下射了，納什便趁機挺腰，進入了那個只會在omega高潮時才會打開的私密地帶。

“痛……”生殖腔第一次被進入，痛的赤司鄒起好看的眉，雙手無意識的想要推開壓在自己身上的納什。

睡得這麼沉也有反應嗎？納什拉開赤司的雙腿讓性器更容易的進入，不再被壓抑的呻吟很快就讓納什把持不住，數十次抽插以後，便在生殖腔裡形成了結，精液一股一股的射在生殖腔裡，刺激的赤司再一次的高潮。

射完結消退以後，納什退出了赤司的體內，從背後環抱著赤司，又一次到把性器插進赤司體內，一下沒一下的淺入像是回味著剛才那前所未有的舒爽感，頭埋進赤司的頸間嗅著那甜甜的草莓蛋糕味，很快就睡著了。

※  
腰以下的部位，尤其是私密處，只是小幅度的動了一下腿便痛的不行，上身不知為何的像是被一塊大石頭壓住的，動彈不得。

赤司緩緩的睜開了眼，映入眼簾的是滿地散落的衣服，昨晚的記憶一下子的湧入腦中。赤司僵硬的扭頭往後看，果然看到了那滿是紋身的手，害怕的止不住的顫抖，腦袋卻強行的讓自己鎮靜下來，使勁的把手從自己身上拉開。

好不容易才把納什的手挪開，赤司急忙的想要逃離，才剛抬起身體，便被體內那火熱戳到敏感點而腰軟，“唔啊……”連忙咬住下唇阻止了呻吟，忍住了羞恥心用手小心翼翼的將性器從自己體內拔出，下身便像失去塞子堵住的酒瓶般，精液和淫水沿着大腿不斷的流下，小穴一下子空虛了不少，一張一合的想要被粗壯的東西插入。赤司慌張的隨便拿了些紙巾把液體擦掉，又夾緊雙腿阻止液體外流，隨便換上衣服後便離開了房間。

‘啪嗒--’隨著門被關上，納什睜開了眼睛。其實納什比赤司醒來的更早，只是出於好奇而閉眼裝睡，沒想到這隻小貓沒向自己要求些什麼，反而是這麼的急於逃離自己。

納什拿過一旁的手機，撥了給自己最信任的手下，“幫我查一下剛從我房間裡出去的那人，派人跟著他，有什麼事記得向我匯報。”


	3. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第三章】

“…君，赤司君。”女生輕搖著赤司的肩膀，見赤司醒過來，便吧整理好的東西給他，“這是我整理好的筆記，赤司君不嫌棄的話請看看吧。”

“謝謝你ヨネ桑。”

看著赤司對自己揚起一抹好看的笑容，女生禁不住的紅了臉，低頭收拾東西，“赤司君最近是在忙嗎？最近上課都睡著了，要小心注意身體啊。”

“明天見吧，赤司君。”

“啊，回家時記得要注意安全。”看著女生離開的身影，赤司不禁的陷入了沉思。

最近的確是很容易就睡著，而且沒什麼胃口，一直以為是學習累了，可是現在想一想的確是奇怪，畢竟自那次在會所房間被做了那些事以後，自己便辭退了工作，學業上也沒有什麼要費心神的事情，自己現在的狀態實在是……

等等、自己對上一次的發情期好像已經是……

三個月前的事了。

赤司心裡一涼。修剪的平整的指甲不由自主扣進肉裡。不、不可能吧，他在那次以後已經清理乾淨了，而且吃了事後藥。赤司整個腦袋都混亂了，僅存的一絲理智讓他堅持著去了附近的一家omega醫院裡做檢查。

“少爺，跟蹤人物到了xxx醫院，不清楚目的是什麼...嗯，好、我會繼續跟著的。”躲著暗處的黑衣人撥通了一個電話便跟上了赤司。

※  
“173號病患，請到4號診症室。”聽到自己的號碼，赤司動身走去4號房間，手卻遲遲的不敢推開房門。

一旁的護士看到赤司帥氣的樣子，主動的為赤司打開了門，“先生，請進吧。”無法逃避，赤司只能走進了房間。

坐診的是一位年老的醫者，手中拿著報告書，醫者對自己揚起的那抹慈祥的笑容讓赤司有了不好的預感。

“醫生，結果……怎麼樣？”

“恭喜你，寶寶已經三個月大了。”

“不、這不可能，我明明都做了事後的措施，怎麼會、”赤司不可置信的瞪大眼睛，雙手緊緊的抓住醫者的雙臂，“是不是檢查出錯了？還是拿錯別人的報告了？”

醫者對赤司的反應感到奇怪，輕輕的鄒起眉頭，“做了事後措施也是會有機會懷孕的，”將報告放在赤司面前，“報告的結果是不可能出錯的，而你的名字是赤司征十郎沒錯吧？”

醫者遞上的報告書就像為自己判刑般，‘確認懷孕三個月’這幾個字無疑是將赤司最後的希望都滅掉了，自己真的懷上了那人的孩子，而且自己連那人是誰都不知道……

想到這裡，赤司輕輕的按住自己的肚子，身子止不住的發抖，用著最後一絲的力氣問醫者，“如果、如果我要拿掉孩子，最快是什麼時候？”

“你肚子裡的孩子是一條生命，而且已經開始成型了，不要這麼輕易的說要打掉孩子，先和你的alpha商量一下吧。”醫者托了托眼睛，眉眼之間已經看得出對於這個不負責任omega的不滿。

“不、我沒有alpha，請幫我安排手術，我要盡快拿掉孩子！”赤司有些激動的抓住醫者。

“你現在情緒有些激動，你先……”醫者想要掙脫赤司，卻沒想到這小小的身板居然要如此力量

“誰允許你拿掉孩子！”門一下子被撞開，以金髮男子為首的十數人進入了房間，迅速的包圍了赤司和醫者。

“先生，請你出去，我正在為這位先生診症。”畢竟是經驗老道的醫者，並沒有被這樣的情景嚇到，看了看赤司僵直的身板，把手伸向赤司，以免這些突然進來的人傷到這個剛懷孕的omega。

“突然闖進真的十分抱歉。”對著為赤司診症的醫者，納什不由得語氣溫和了下來，“這位是我的omega，我們之間有些爭吵，所以他賭氣來要打掉孩子，請問介意騰出空間讓我們解決一下矛盾嗎？”

看了看納什和赤司，之間的氣氛的確像是在賭氣的戀人，醫者便搖著頭走出房間，“現在的年輕人啊……”

眼看醫者和納什的從者開始走出房間，赤司悄悄的躲著，試圖跟著走出去。可惜納什一直盯著赤司，赤司才踏出一步，便被納什整個抱起，“想走去哪裡呢？”

“我走去哪裡也與你無關。放開我！我根本就不認識你！”在納什的懷裡瘋狂的掙扎著，又推又錘又踢的，可是根本動不了納什分毫。

“與我無關？偷偷的懷上我的孩子，偷偷的想要拿掉，還要說不認識我！”納什氣的忍不住向赤司大吼，翻手將赤司整個人扛到肩上，帶著手下們走出醫院，“回家！”

在赤司的掙扎下把赤司放到車上，脫下外套披在赤司身上，順便的把赤司的手緊緊的捆住，“給我安分點，不然我就在這裡辦了你。”

“我真的不知道你是誰！”想要掙開束縛卻失敗，“你這樣是綁架！放開我！”

納什頭疼的看著這隻不聽話的小貓咪，回想一下的確是沒有介紹過自己，而自己也是透過調查才了解赤司的。

將赤司抱到懷裡，埋頭聞著久違的那股勾人的草莓蛋糕味。“我叫納什·戈爾多·Jr，JR企業的總裁，也是把你標記的alpha。”

聽著納什的自我介紹，赤司越來越震驚，沒想到這會是全球規模最大公司的總裁，“標記……這是什麼意思。這、這不可能……”

“我沒標記你又怎樣會懷孕呢？”覆上赤司的肚子，忍不住咬了一下赤司的鎖骨，留下一個鮮明的吻痕。

懷裡的人往後躲著自己，納什抬起頭對上那無辜的眼神，要不是顧忌著赤司肚子裡面的孩子，自己早就想把赤司吃個一乾二淨了。

為了不讓赤司掙扎逃跑，納什直接把赤司從車里扛到主臥裡，一列的醫生早已在房間裡等著。溫柔的把赤司放到床上，看到赤司不知道是因為害羞還是生氣而變得紅撲撲的臉，捏了一捏，“乖乖的配合這些醫生的檢查。”不等赤司有所反應便出了房間。

見納什出了房間，赤司立刻從床上站起來，試圖要衝出房間，不料被醫生們合力抓住綁起來了，“失禮了，納什少主吩咐過，若您不肯配合檢查便把您綁起來。”說罷便開始準備為赤司做檢查。

難怪那麼放心的出去，原來是一早吩咐了人來綁住自己。雖然用的是很柔軟的繩子，但妊娠期的omega皮膚越發嬌嫩，隨著赤司的掙扎依然磨的他生疼。赤司越想越氣，可是也無法做些什麼，只能任由醫生為自己做一些不知名的檢查。

做完檢查以後，醫生拿著儀器出了房間，房間頓時只剩下赤司一人，赤司便趁機想要解開身上的束縛，卻沒想到醫生綁的都是死結，赤司只能用桌子的角來磨斷繩子。

沒想到，繩子連一個口兒也沒磨開，納什便進了房間。

看著赤司手靠桌角，一看見自己便定住了的身影，不用猜也知道赤司在做什麼，納什不禁扶額，“小貓兒，你就不能安分一點嗎？”

“你有見過被莫名綁架了的人會安安分分的什麼都不做嗎？”既然被納什知道了，赤司也不打算裝了，加快了磨繩子的速度。

怕繩子會磨破赤司的手腕，大步走向赤司把赤司扣在懷裡，拿過剪刀剪斷繩子，再霸道的把赤司壓回床上，緊緊的把赤司抱在懷裡，“睡覺吧。醫生說這個時期的omega就應該睡多一些。”把赤司微細的掙扎壓制住，“不想我對你做出什麼其他的事就給我乖乖的睡覺。”

怕納什真的會對自己做出什麼過分的事，赤司只好不再掙扎，只是生氣的狠狠咬了納什一口，在納什要生氣的時候悶聲悶氣的哼了一聲，“我睡覺！”也不知道是孕期的關係還是來自alpha那令自己安心的氣息，赤司很快的睡著了。

懷裡傳出均勻的呼吸聲，納什深深的歎了口氣，連哄睡覺也這麼的折騰人，剛才的那一口簡直是嘶－－，差點要爆發卻被赤司那聲悶哼平息了怒火，自己實在是無法對這個可愛的omega發任何的脾氣。

懷裡的omega突然蹭了蹭自己的胸口，身體更加的往自己身上靠，似乎是因為自己身上的氣息和體溫讓赤司感到舒適。眼看赤司睡得熟透，納什才拿過一旁的睡衣幫赤司換衣，畢竟自己可不想遭到赤司的拳打腳踢啊。待換好赤司和自己的衣服後，納什也安心的抱著赤司一同進入夢鄉了。


	4. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第四章】

初春的暖陽透過窗戶灑在赤司身上，柔軟的床墊和暖呼呼的被子實在是讓人不想起床，慵懶的翻了個身，睜開眼睛，直直的盯著天花板發了幾秒的呆。

我、在哪裡……

不禁加重了攥著被子的力度，環顧四周。對啊、自己被納什強行帶了回家，自己懷孕了的事也被納什知道了，接下來大概就是要被囚禁在這個華麗的籠子裡為納什生子吧。

‘絕對不能這樣！’赤司小心翼翼的下了床，發現身上的並不是自己的衣服，不禁紅了臉，肯定是納什在自己睡著了的時候幫自己換掉身上的衣服，原本的衣服不見了，打消了赤司想要換衣服的念頭。

將耳朵貼在門上聽了一會兒，確認門外沒人，赤司輕輕的打開了門走出房間。走出房間後，赤司憑著自己昨天被納什扛進屋的記憶走著。一路上都沒遇上任何人，赤司以為屋子裡的人都外出了，誰知僕人都在客廳裡，捧著各種東西站在納什旁邊。

‘真是糟糕啊……這樣的話就不能從門口出去了。’赤司躲著轉角處，思考了一下便打算去找一下有沒有其他的出口。

“小貓咪，想去哪兒呢？”突然聽到納什的聲音把赤司嚇了一跳，“再不過來我就去把你抓過來了。”

赤司只好乖乖的走出來，畢竟自己走過去比納什用不知什麼方法抓自己好。

看著那隻小貓咪低著頭，不情不願的走向自己，好像是受了很大的委屈似的，納什的笑意更甚了。可當納什往下一看，赤司赤裸著雙腳走在地上，納什鄒起了眉，大步的走過去把赤司抱起，“沒看到少夫人光著腳嗎？還不快點拿雙鞋子過來！”

赤司懵懵的呆在納什的懷裡，唯一反應過來的是納什對自己的稱呼，“少夫人……我？”

“對啊，等你生完孩子以後我們就結婚。”懷裡的人兒真的越看越討喜了，用力的在赤司的臉上親了一大口，嗯、很軟。扭頭再次吩咐傭人，“把早餐端出來。”

替赤司穿好鞋子的同時，早餐也被端到餐桌上了，冒著熱騰騰的煙，納什二話不說的便把熱牛奶送到赤司的嘴邊。

看著還在冒熱氣的牛奶，赤司猶豫的推了推杯子。看在納什眼裡就像是在拒絕自己的好意，把一大口牛奶喝進嘴裡，吻住赤司的唇，將牛奶強行渡進赤司的口裡。

對常人來說不算熱的牛奶，卻把赤司的貓舌燙的有些刺痛，卻因為納什還在吻住自己的關係無法把牛奶吐出，只能忍著把牛奶嚥下。

感覺到赤司吞下牛奶後才鬆開赤司，捏住赤司的下巴比赤司看著自己，看到赤司紅了的眼眶更是氣的不行，“怎麼？就這麼不情願嗎？”

被納什捏的生痛，雙手小心的抓住納什捏住自己的手，努力把眼眶裡的淚水逼回去，“很燙……”

說話的時候看見嘴巴裡面的小舌被燙的紅腫，納什自責的罵了一遍自己，重新拿起餐桌上的食物，自己先把食物吹涼了一點後，又嘗了一口，才餵給赤司。

有點抗拒被納什這樣餵，想要伸手去拿叉子，卻被納什單手握住了雙手，“張嘴，啊--”正想要拒絕，便聽到納什說，“不想我用叉子餵你的話，我用嘴餵你好了。”赤司只好張嘴把叉子上的炒蛋吃掉，溫度剛剛好，不會被燙到，也不會說涼掉。

見赤司乖乖的吃下去，溫度好像也正適合，納什一口接一口的餵著，很快就把一整盤的早餐都餵完了，拿起紙巾為赤司擦嘴。

納什幫自己擦嘴的時候才意識到自己是以一個多麼羞恥的姿勢坐在納什腿上，還在一屋子傭人的注視下被納什一口一口的餵著。

視乎是注意到赤司臉上的不自然，納什將屋子裡的傭人遣走，雙手環在赤司的腰間，臉上滿是藏不住的笑意，“怎麼了？”

“我現在要去上學了，能讓我坐車去學校嗎？”又怕納什不會答應，連忙補上一句，“我不會逃的。”

納什皺了皺眉，“上學？我已經替你辦好了退學手續了，乖乖的在家裡。”

“什麼？這不可以！”赤司推開納什環住自己的手，腳還沒碰到地面便被納什重新抱回了，“放開我！”

“上什麼學？你在學校發生了意外怎麼辦？我不會允許我的omega在懷孕期間外出！給我乖乖的待在家裡！”赤司一次又一次的反抗讓納什失去耐性，用力的把赤司緊抱在懷裡，忍不住憤怒的向赤司大吼。

突然被迫退學，然後始作俑者還蠻不講理的罵著，赤司不甘示弱的也吼了回去，“我想去哪裡是我的自由！莫名其妙的懷孕、被綁架，現在還不讓我上學，”赤司越說越委屈，聲音也有點顫抖的，“我好不容易才賺到學費進大學，而且白金教授今年就要退休了……”

看到赤司那幅快要哭出來的小模樣總算讓納什冷靜了不少，弄清楚赤司堅持要上學的理由以後，事情就好辦了，“跟著那個白什麼的教授能學到些什麼？”果不其然的被盛怒的小貓咪狠狠地瞪了一下，“你的alpha可是哈佛大學經濟學首席畢業的啊，而且是Jr集團的總裁，有比我更好的導師嗎？”

“你會教人？”

這小傢伙看著自己的眼神簡直就像是在說自己除了綁人和罵人以外什麼也不懂，連首席畢業也是用錢砸回來的。納什覺得自己快要被赤司氣死了，抱起赤司往書房走去，吩咐管家把赤司的教材拿給自己。

“我現在就教你。”納什幾乎是咬牙切齒的說出這句話。


	5. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第五章】

對於納什會教人這點赤司是驚訝的。雖然比起白金教授，納什對於理論方面的教導是比較含糊，但赤司沒想到，納什竟然直接拿了自己公司的案例做教材，將不同的理論應對不同的狀況，赤司意外的學到了許多不在教程上的東西。

而唯一讓赤司不滿意的，大概就是被要求每天都要讓納什抱著自己睡。嗯……大概還有納什偶爾在教自己的時候故意的與自己有曖昧的接觸。

起初赤司是不太願意的，可是只要自己想要走出房間，就會被納什直接抱在懷裡，著手開始脫衣服，一邊脫還一邊威脅赤司說不會再教赤司，讓赤司每次都被氣的想要揍納什，但礙於自己的力氣實在比不過納什，就只能乖乖的被納什抱著。久而久之的，加上納什在睡覺的時候也沒對自己做些什麼，所以赤司漸漸的習慣了被納什抱著睡。

然而，赤司並不知道，納什其實在赤司每天睡前喝的牛奶裡放了小量的安眠藥，所以赤司才不知道納什在自己睡著的時候做了這些事……

※  
自從用教書換取能抱著赤司睡以後，納什本來以為會是一件十分美好事，沒想到這竟然成了最折磨自己的事。

每天懷裡抱著溫香軟玉睡覺，鼻間滿是omega香甜誘人的氣息，自己一手便能抱住，小小的一隻就這樣乖巧的窩在自己懷裡睡，偶爾還能摸到腰間露出的細嫩皮膚，自己卻因為懷裡的人身子太弱，胎氣不穩而不能對他做愛做的事情，憋的快要腎虧了有木有！

終於有一天納什忍不住的吻了赤司微張的小嘴，僅僅是一下的接觸便變得一發不可收拾。納什性急的一個翻身把赤司壓在身下，抱著赤司的頭加深了這個吻，另一只手直接伸進了赤司的睡衣，胡亂的摸著赤司的身體試圖慰解已被點燃的慾望。

“嗚嗯……”赤司忽然動了一下，手軟軟的搭在胸膛上想要推開納什。

納什嚇到立刻鬆開了赤司，還好赤司並沒有被自己弄醒，只是臉有些不自然的泛紅，身體被自己摸到的地方也有一點點發紅了。

而為了自己晚上小小的性福，納什早上立刻安排了手下去買對懷孕omega無害的安眠藥，每天偷偷的放進赤司喝的溫牛奶裡，讓赤司完全的熟睡，自己對赤司做些什麼赤司也不會被弄醒。

※  
“納什少爺，少夫人的胎盤已經穩定很多了，現在可以做少量的運動保持身體健康。”每週的例行檢查完畢後，醫生向納什報告，還特意的補充了一句，“少夫人的胎盤雖然是比較穩定，但是保險起見，還是不能行房。”

不用想也知道醫生是知道了自己對赤司晚上做的事了，不過納什也沒在意，滿腦袋都是醫生那句‘可以做少量的運動’。既然是保險起見才不能行房，只有自己控制一點，那麼就……

這晚，納什特地的沒在赤司的牛奶裡加安眠藥，畢竟自己對於睡奸沒什麼興趣。所以等赤司喝完牛奶，納什就迫不及待的把赤司壓倒，不等赤司反應過來便覆上赤司的唇，像瘋了一般吮吸著還留在赤司口腔裡的牛奶。舌頭時不時的掃過上顎，酥酥麻麻的感覺讓赤司禁不住的軟下身子。兩手同時扯下赤司身上的衣服。

快要被納什吻得缺氧，赤司花了不少力氣才讓納什不再吻自己，通紅著臉大口大口的喘氣，控訴似的看向納什，“醫生說了、不、不能行房！”害怕納什突然壓下來，雙手費力的抵在納什的胸膛上。

“醫生說了要適量運動吧，”納什的聲音因情慾而變得沙啞，呼吸也重了不少，“別怕，我會控制住的，只有不頂到寶寶就可以了。”

為了更好的控制赤司，納什把赤司翻身背向自己，逼著赤司趴跪在自己身前。脫下睡褲把早已蓄勢待發的慾望解放出來，直直的打在赤司的小穴上。

“不、不要！”赤司拼命的想要向前逃，卻被納什死死的按住，身後的熾熱不斷的蹭弄著自己的下身，頭部還時不時的淺入，“納什，求、求你…不要…”

“都濕了，真的不要嗎？”小穴被自己刺激的一張一合，也漸漸的有液體流出，打濕了兩人的下身。納什溫柔的撫摸赤司微隆的小腹，“不會傷害到孩子的，讓我就去吧。”趁著赤司一瞬間的猶豫，納什毫無預警的進入了赤司的身體。

“啊嗚！痛……”納什的性器實在是太巨大了，加上這只是赤司第二次的經驗，納什在毫無潤滑的情況下進入讓赤司痛的忍不住驚叫，眼眶裡的淚水也禁不住的流下。

俯身環抱著赤司，一邊親吻著赤司的敏感點，一邊釋放alpha信息素試圖安撫赤司不安的情緒，直到穴肉不再緊緊的箍著自己，納什便開始慢慢的抽插。

納什特意的每一下都往敏感點上碰，不徐不疾的動作讓赤司的意識漸漸遠離，呻吟聲也漸漸的控制不住，身體若不是納什扶著，早就癱軟在床上了。

見赤司沒有反抗，輕輕的把赤司翻身再次面向自己，溫柔的舔去赤司眼角的淚水，“寶貝……”

納什終究是沒忍住，將赤司翻來覆去的做了好幾遍，做的赤司差點昏過去才停下來。把赤司抱進浴室洗澡時，又是忍不住的吃了一遍豆腐，直到赤司真的昏睡過去納什才心滿意足的把赤司抱到床上睡覺。

※  
第二天早上，可想而知的，赤司對於納什的警戒可是到達了極點，為了不讓納什碰到自己，直接不讓納什教自己，只要納什想要碰自己，便二話不說直接一口咬下去。晚餐過後赤司便把自己鎖在房間裡。

而納什手上的房間鑰匙早就被赤司拿走，納什無可奈何的只能在房外來回度步，正想要放棄時，管家走過來，“少爺，我這裡有房間的備用鑰匙。”

納什深深的看了管家一眼，心裡默默決定要加管家的工資，拿起管家手裡的鑰匙便迫不及待的開門，進去後更是急得連房門也沒關好就撲向了赤司。

“你這變態！快放開我！唔、不要……”曖昧的聲音從房間裡傳出，管家默默的把房門關上，回到自己的房間，深藏功與名。


	6. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第六章】

有過這次的性事後，納什不打算再忍住自己的慾望了。可是考慮到赤司懷著孕，加上一個星期下來，赤司的身體明顯的吃不消，納什只好把原本（自己打算的）一天一次，改成一周三次。

雖然赤司依舊抗拒性事，但納什感覺到赤司一點一點的接受自己，同時也沒有要逃走的念頭，納什便把手機和電腦給了赤司，讓他可以與外面聯繫，也可以在自己不在家的時候解悶。

那時候的納什並不知道，一部手機，一台電腦，足以把自己氣死……

※  
趁著納什回去公司，赤司打開電腦聯繫了同學。

畢竟納什不是專業教學的，知識上和正式課程有所偏差，不過考慮到納什的確是很用心的教自己，也不好意思拒絕納什，所以赤司每天都會在納什不在家的時候悄悄的聯繫同學，拿一下教材和討論課程內容，補足納什沒教到的東西。

“吶，赤司君有打算去考年底的那個資格試嗎？”

“什麼資格試？”

“白金教授前幾天告訴我們的，今天剛收到詳情，畢竟是國際認可的考試，所以白金教授挺建議我們去的。”

一聽到是國際認可的資格試，赤司也無心課程的內容了，直接讓同學發了一份資格試的資料給自己。資格試考的大概都是赤司學習過的東西，只是畢竟是國際性的東西，問題會問的更加詳細和深入。

‘等納什回來讓他教我就好了。’赤司暗自的想，卻很快的被自己這個想法嚇到。不知道是從什麼時候開始，自己竟然對納什產生了依賴的感覺……

赤司趕忙收拾掉自己腦裡亂糟糟的想法，點開同學轉發給自己的鏈接，看了看詳情，便拿了納什給自己的附屬卡報了名。

※  
“叮--”正在處理文件的納什被電話的提示聲打斷，執起手機一看，發現是赤司用了自己給的卡買東西，心裡頓時美滋滋的，加速處理好手上的文件後便立刻回了家，路上順便打包了赤司最喜歡的湯豆腐。

到家後，納什直接走到了書房，果然，赤司正在書房裡看書。其實納什對於赤司過於勤奮這一點是挺納悶的，畢竟自己好歹也是個大集團的總裁，就算赤司生下一打的孩子，自己一個賺錢養家也是綽綽有餘的，根本不需要赤司這麼努力的讀書，甚至工作賺錢。好幾次想要勸赤司放下課題去刷刷網購，可是只要自己開始說，赤司就會使勁的把自己往外推，費了納什好大的勁才把生悶氣的赤司哄好，納什也就只好不再提了。

“寶貝，先休息一下吧，我買了你最喜歡吃的湯豆腐。”將赤司從椅子上抱起，不待赤司說話便把赤司抱去了飯桌那邊，順手的拿起匙子餵赤司。

這段日子的相處，赤司已經習慣了被納什餵吃飯 ，畢竟只要自己想要拒絕，納什就直接用嘴餵自己，幾番過後，赤司就只能被迫接受被納什餵著吃飯。

見赤司吃的差不多，納什拿過一旁的毛巾給赤司擦了擦嘴，裝作不經意的說著，“寶貝，你今天買了什麼啊？”

沒想到納什會知道自己用了他的卡，赤司心裡咯噔了一下，不過很快恢復平靜，“是買了些課程的補充書籍，抱歉擅自用了你的錢。”

納什的眼底閃過一絲失落，果然赤司只對學業感興趣，“沒事，我的錢就是你的，你多買些自己的東西。”揉了揉赤司的頭髮，“今天也要我的輔導嗎？”

“麻煩你了。”

※  
赤司的肚子一天比一天大，行動變得不便了，睡覺的時間越來越長，納什便把公司的事情都拿回家裡做，讓自己能貼身的照顧赤司。赤司也多了時間跟納什學習各種課程上沒有的內容。

“寶貝，這些內容有點難啊，等你生完寶寶我再慢慢教你好不好？現在該是你睡覺的時間了。”納什有點頭痛的扶額，赤司不論多累也堅持要學習，而且學的還越來越深入，很多也是課程上沒有的東西。

“我不累，先把這一章的內容都理清了我才去休息吧。”資格試的日期越來越近，對著還沒學習完的內容，即便是比預期要快的進度，赤司也免不得有點緊張。

納什不禁的歎了口氣，軟磨硬泡怎麼的都阻止不了赤司學習，只能將收拾到一半的教材重新攤開來，還好赤司學習本來就很快上手，剩下的內容很快就說完。

“好了，今天就到這裡，睡覺吧寶貝。”生怕赤司還要耍賴不肯休息，納什趕緊把赤司抱進浴室，共浴之餘還不忘吃了幾遍豆腐。

“你這個混蛋、”赤司整個人軟乎乎的窩在納什的懷裡，全身被納什弄得一點力氣也沒有，只能不滿的小聲嘟嚕了一句。

“對對對，我是混蛋。”納什輕輕的拍著赤司的背，“快點睡吧，別熬壞身體了。”

因為處於妊娠期，加上被納什這樣那樣的折騰，赤司很快便睡著了。看著窩在自己懷裡乖乖睡著的赤司，納什的眼神不禁的柔和了下來，手輕輕覆上赤司明顯隆起的肚子，“是我和你的孩子呢……”


	7. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【第七章】

“納什，這陣子我住進醫院吧？”剛剛讓醫生例行檢查完，赤司小心的問納什。

“為什麼？在家裡有我照顧你就足夠了，住什麼醫院？”納什有些不滿的抱住赤司，“難道你起了想要逃跑的心思？”

赤司的身體微微僵住，“怎會呢，我只是看你最近公司好像有點忙，你也不能只顧著照顧我而不顧公司吧？”怕納什不肯答應，赤司急忙補充了一句，“住醫院有醫生看著，很安全的。”

納什聽著聽著，心裡暖暖的，沒想到赤司開始關心自己了，開心的立馬答應了赤司，著手安排赤司住院的細節。不用多久，納什便抱著赤司到了名下的一家私人醫院，安排的房間大的不像話，若不是房間內齊全的醫療設備，赤司還以為自己還在納什的家裡。

“跟醫生說好了，在這裡住到生下寶寶為止，有什麼需要儘管告訴這裡的護士。”納什輕輕的把赤司放到床上，見赤司懵懵的看著自己，以為赤司是不捨得自己，又補充了一句，“不擔心，我下班後便會過來陪你的，想我的話就給我打電話吧。”

納什又怎會想到，赤司現在只是專心的想著怎樣逃出這醫院。畢竟赤司只是為了要躲過納什偷偷去考資格試，才要求納什讓自己住院，可現在又來到個跟納什家差不多守衛森嚴的地方，除了離考場近一點以外，似乎沒有爭取到什麼好處了。

※  
在醫院住了小半個月，赤司基本上摸清楚了保鏢和醫生的行動模式，而納什也一般到了黃昏才來到醫院，如果自己小心一點，應該就可以躲開所以人去考場了。

“你們可以幫我去買xx家的湯豆腐和oo店的巧克力嗎？”赤司把房間外的保鏢叫了進來，吩咐著他們。

“了解，不過兩家店的距離稍遠，可能要少夫人稍等一會。”

“我現在便想吃，你們兩個一起出去買吧，反正這裡很安全，我也不會走出去。”赤司難得的有點小脾氣，不耐煩的揚了揚手把保鏢打發走。

從玻璃窗確認了保鏢都出了醫院，赤司馬上換上早就備好的衣服，帶上帽子口罩，在醫院門口打了一輛的士前往考場。赤司把時間拿捏的剛剛好，到考場的時候剛好準備開始考試了。

※  
“納什少爺，不好了！”正在開會的納什突然接到來自保鏢的緊急電話，“少夫人從病房裡消失了，也沒帶手機，追蹤不到少夫人的位置。”

“shxt！”納什忍不住的說了句粗口，“調查醫院所有的監控，10分鐘內找不到小貓咪你們就等著被我收拾吧！”

納什立馬拋下一屋子的部下衝到了醫院，再根據醫院的監控追蹤到赤司坐上的車，幾番轉折之後終於找到赤司的位置，只是到了的時候，考試已經接近了尾聲。

“先生，裡面正在考試，請不要打擾到考生。”納什一群人就這麼硬生生的被考場裡的人攔住，怎樣威迫利誘也不能讓自己進去，只能在乾等著。

終於等到考試完畢，納什等所有試卷都收完後，便使人把赤司以外的人全部趕走。

看到納什來到，赤司自知理虧，靜靜的低著頭不敢看向納什。

“不會偷走？好啊，仗著我寵你就無法無天了？自己的孩子都不管了？”從一開始的著急到發現赤司是為了一個考試而騙自己，納什的怒火在看到赤司的那一刻終於爆發出來，一拳砸下直接把赤司面前的桌子打裂成兩半，“你讓我教你，也就TMD只是為了這個破考試？”

被納什嚇到，但也不敢說什麼，有點害怕的想要道歉，卻被下身的痛覺奪去了一切都注意力，“嗚唔……”

“怎樣？想裝可憐？”納什聽到赤司微細的呻吟，才注意到赤司痛苦的表情，往下一看，不知道什麼時候，地上竟然都是水，還夾雜了些血絲，扭頭去喊秘書，“該死的，快通知醫院準備。”

納什快速的把赤司抱起進車里，“快開車回醫院！”赤司被納什緊緊的抱在懷裡，“寶貝別怕，很快就到醫院了。”

到了醫院，納什便抱著赤司到手術房外，看著赤司被送進手術室，隨便抓了個準備進去的醫生，滿目猩紅的警告著，“先不追究醫院疏忽讓小貓兒走了出去，但如果不能保他們平安，你們整家醫院都準備陪葬吧！”

醫生自然是不敢怠慢，急忙走進手術室幫忙。只是當初赤司選擇了自然產，時間比剖腹產要長很多，納什來回在手術室外等了好幾個小時，差點要衝進手術室了，手術室的門才緩緩打開，剛才被納什抓住警告的醫生滿汗淋漓的走了出來，“少夫人和小少爺都平安，只是少夫人過於疲勞暫時睡過去了。”醫生本來想讓納什看看剛出生的兒子，可納什那有那個心思，二話不說越過醫生到赤司旁邊，看著雖然蒼白卻也睡得安穩的人兒，終於放心的去看一看被自己徹底無視了的兒子。

※  
納什雖然一直都有餵赤司吃各種的補品，可是赤司的身體始終比較虛弱，加上一整天的折騰，赤司足足昏睡了一整天才醒過來。

赤司撐起自己的身體，環顧房間一周，再看看自己平坦的小腹，明明自己已經生下孩子了，卻不見孩子的身影，有些慌亂的打算下床，納什剛好就進了房間，“醒了？快躺下！怎麼又想亂跑了？”納什不禁鄒起眉頭，怎麼赤司就是不能消停一下，總是想要往外跑？

“孩子、怎樣了？”抓住納什的手，有點緊張的問到。

“還記得孩子啊？”納什用手指彈了彈赤司的額頭，“不是為了考個破試，連自己懷孕也不顧了？你整整早產了半個月你知道嗎？”

“對不起，我知到錯了。”自己的確過分了，赤司低頭小聲的跟納什道歉。

看著人兒可憐的小模樣，納什也有點不忍心責備了，畢竟赤司生娃時也受了不少的苦，“知錯就好了，我把兒子抱過來吧，你別下床。”生怕赤司不聽話，把赤司裹成一卷納什才放心的出了病房。

納什很快便把寶寶抱過來了，一臉嫌棄的把寶寶塞到赤司懷裡。

“你不喜歡小孩子嗎？”赤司有點疑惑的看向納什。

納什一手把赤司抱進懷裡，用力的咬了一下赤司的小嘴，“要不是你懷的孩子，我怎麼會要？”看著赤司微紅的臉頰，從懷裡掏出了一個盒子，

“赤司征十郎，我愛你，我們結婚吧。”

※  
一個月後，資格試的結果出來了，赤司因為成為史上第一個拿到滿分的人而聲名大噪。與此同時傳出了納什要與赤司結婚的消息，強強結合震驚了整個美國。

在美國的一個小島上，沒有繁複的婚禮，沒有任何的賓客，只有見證的牧師和準備長相廝守的兩人。

“赤司征十郎先生，你是否願意以納什·Jr·戈爾多先生為你的合法丈夫，並願承諾，從今天開始，無論是順境或是逆境，富有或貧窮，健康或疾病，你將永遠愛他、珍惜他直到地老天長，將對他永遠忠誠。”

“我願意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花啦  
> 很感謝看到這裏的每一位
> 
> 我們有機會再見吧！


	8. 我家媳婦兒是個學習狂魔【番外】

由於赤司的身子太弱，產後必須好好的坐月子才能把身子養好，期間不可以有任何性事，加上產前也禁慾了一陣子，納什就這麼硬生生的被禁慾了好一段時間。

“寶貝兒……”把想要走出房間的赤司拉進懷裡，低頭埋進赤司的頸間，聞到越發濃烈的信息素味道，納什皺了皺眉頭，“想要去哪裡？”

“去給兒子餵奶啊，”納什的身體完全貼在自己身上，感覺到那處快速漲起，硬硬的抵在兩股之間，赤司有點慌亂的想要掙脫，卻被納什抱的更緊，“我、我回來用手幫你弄出來吧。”

用手幫納什緩解慾望是納什自己想出來的，一方面是為了防止納什忍不住的上了赤司，一方面也是納什想要滿足自己對於赤司的各種變態的想法，所以在赤司坐月子期間，納什也是挺願意讓赤司用手幫自己弄的。

可是這一次納什卻完全沒有放赤司走的意思，舌頭輕輕的舔過赤司的腺體，同時釋放出alpha的信息素，“你快要到發情期了吧？”

沒想到納什竟然察覺到，空氣中越發濃烈的alpha信息素味道讓赤司禁不住的發軟，“我吃壓抑、呃嗯……醫生說、還不可以……”

不想赤司拒絕，直接把赤司重重壓在床上“剛剛問了醫生，你的身體恢復的差不多了，”看著赤司雙眼越發迷離，納什一點一點的把衣服褪去，“吃壓抑制對身體不好，以後還是我幫你解決吧。”

被納什霸道的用信息素逼的提早進入了發情期，艱難的用最後的一絲理智抓住納什的手，“兒子……”

“已經找了奶媽了。還有，別在我身下提起其他人。”不想赤司在有空閒去思考，納什直接低頭咬住了赤司胸前挺立的紅櫻，甜美的乳汁立刻噴了出來，還刻意的咬住吸吮，仿佛想要把裡面的奶水都吸光。

不知道是不是因為發情期，赤司變得更為敏感，另一邊沒被照料的乳頭竟然也流著乳汁，“納什、我嗚……不要、”納什的確是弄得自己很舒服，可是後穴的瘙癢感卻越來越明顯，一張一合的穴口都是盈盈水漬，床單早已濕了一大片。

赤司不斷用下身蹭弄著自己，納什的那處也是硬的不行，解開褲頭掏出粗熱的性器，頭部在穴口打著圈，卻遲遲不進入緊緻的那處。

“納什，給我、快點給我……”赤司的聲音已染上哭腔，小穴的空虛讓下身禁不住動腰主動含進納什的性器，卻被納什死死的按住了腰動彈不得，著急的用手想要推開禁錮著自己的大手。

“寶貝，告訴我，你想要什麼？”納什當然想要馬上貫穿眼前的人兒，此刻卻想要看到更多，更多赤司因為情慾而變得淫蕩的行為。

“我要……要納什、進入我的身體裡……”

“嘖，你真是個磨人的小妖精啊。”聽到滿意的回覆，納什迫不及待的將性器送進了溫熱的甬道中。

兩人已經不是第一次做這檔子的事了，赤司的後穴早已習慣了納什的形狀，可是納什卻發現，赤司在生完孩子後，小穴變得比以前更為緊緻了，跟初次的時候一樣的緊緊絞住自己的性器，內壁的嫩肉不停的擠壓，只進去了一半就讓納什有了想要射的衝動。

納什深深的吸了口氣，一鼓作氣的頂進了深處，“寶貝兒，你真的太棒了。”把性器抽出只剩龜頭在穴內，又用力的重新進入到更深的地方。

“好舒、呼啊……快點……咿呀！”太刺激了，光是進入已經讓赤司高潮了一次，肉穴被與自己無比契合的性器狠狠的進出著，粗大的性器每一下都擦過敏感點，洶湧而來的快感讓赤司只能無助的抱著納什，本能的隨著活塞運動上下聳動著。

發情期讓赤司的身體變得更為敏感，納什觸碰到的地方都會變得酥麻難耐，將身體越發緊貼著納什，仰頭便向納什索吻。

納什一下子便含住了微張的小嘴，舌頭狠狠的掃過上顎，勾住溫軟的小舌相互交纏，近乎瘋狂的吮吸赤司口腔裡的一切，逼的赤司無法呼吸，只能委屈的嗚咽著。

納什意猶未盡的鬆開了赤司被吻腫的雙唇，看著身下人雙目欲淚，紅腫的乳頭還在流著乳汁，滿身都是自己弄上去的痕跡，總是能挑起自己內心深處的慾望。納什抬起赤司的雙腿架在手臂上，身體往赤司身上壓，“小騷貨，今天就要操死你。”

納什的猛烈攻勢漸漸讓赤司招架不住，快感積累讓前端不斷滲出白濁，腳趾緊緊的曲起，弓起腰就這麼尖叫著洩了出來。肉壁一陣緊縮，納什用力的抽送的幾下後邊釋放了在赤司體內，精液溢滿了整個甬道，多餘的順著股縫流到了床單上，納什順著餘韻在赤司體內輕輕抽插著，跟著性器外翻的媚肉帶出了更多的淫水和精液，極度淫霏的畫面盡收納什眼裡，低頭再次啃咬著赤司的身體。

高潮過後，讓赤司清醒了不少，雖然後穴還有著不明顯的癢意，但久未經性事，顯然一發已經讓赤司有點吃不消，身體軟綿綿的陷入床褥裡輕輕喘息著。才想讓納什從自己身上起開，抱自己到浴室清理，密密麻麻的吻已經落在身體各處，好不容易壓下的情慾再次被挑起，赤司仰頭大口地喘氣，聲音逐漸曖昧起來。

即便懷裡人兒身體的各種信號都透出想要的慾望，納什卻清楚看見赤司眼裡的不願，便釋放出更多alpha的信息素，讓這個總是不縱情慾的omega就範，“你還想要的吧，寶貝兒？”

“你、哈恩……”被納什直白的問題弄得臉紅耳赤，想要反駁，但鼻間都是納什強勢的信息素，讓自己無法做出反抗alpha的行為。思考了一下，赤司主動伸手環住，“我累……”既然身體也是有著需求，也反抗不了，倒不如交給納什好好享受。

雖然不是直接回應了自己，但也是沒有抗拒了，納什便直起身體，把赤司抱坐在自己身上。沒有抽出來的性器隨著姿勢的轉換插得更深，惹得赤司不禁的把身體踡縮。

“怎麼還不習慣這個姿勢啊？”挑起赤司的下巴，人兒明顯是被爽的連薄唇也止不住的顫抖。

納什只是輕輕的往上頂了幾下，赤司便是帶著哭腔的在求饒，“不行，太、嗚、太深了……”

“所以說啊，只要多肏幾次就能習慣了。”納什捏住赤司的腰毫不客氣的往上頂，肉刃狠狠的在赤司體內搗弄，用力的輾過敏感處，頂到甬道的深處。

赤司每次想要逃都被納什用力的摁回懷裡，像是懲罰搬加重力度抽插著，體內那要命的東西已經不止一次頂入生殖腔，卻又在形成結之前退了出去。

懷孕時的性事裡納什都沒有進入過生殖腔，陌生的快感讓赤司慌張的想要逃開，“納什、唔啊…納什……”赤司慌張的用雙手努力攀上納什的脖頸，仰頭想要從滿是淚水的眼中看清納什的臉。

感覺到赤司的不安，納什低頭，一個個的吻落在赤司的眉間、眼角、鼻間，最後含住了赤司的雙唇，溫柔的挑起舌尖與之交纏。感覺到懷裡的人兒一點一點的放鬆，又釋放出更多的信息素，將赤司心裡最後的一絲不安也驅走了。

赤司無力的窩在納什的懷裡，下身撞擊的快感與alpha濃厚的信息素讓赤司的意識不再清醒，身體隨著納什的動作聳動，發出無比誘人的聲音。性器射了一遍又一遍，小腹上滿是白濁的液體，交合處也是泥濘一片的。小穴因為快感而無法停止的抽搐，納什卻沒有絲毫要停下來的意思，不斷地在肉穴裡抽送。

“納什，不嗚…我…不行、”再一次被納什逼上高潮，納什卻一下子按住了頂端，不讓赤司發洩。

“寶貝兒，我們、哈啊…一起。”納什此刻也不是那麼的游刃有餘，低頭埋在赤司的頸窩啃咬著，幾下頂弄後抵在了最深處，釋放的同時鬆開了束縛小赤司的手。

“嗚呼……好熱……”體內溢滿的熱液，舒服的讓赤司無意識的蹭了蹭納什的胸膛。

低頭看著人兒快要睡著的模樣，納什便把性器從赤司體內抽出，“我抱你去浴室清理吧。”

至於兩人為什麼能在浴室裡洗澡洗到天亮，我就不知道了啊hhh


End file.
